


The New King

by papajumin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, blood mention, idk genre honestly, uhhh death but nothing too graphic, vampire!jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papajumin/pseuds/papajumin
Summary: A woman is kidnapped to become a sacrifice for the new king.





	The New King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jafndaegur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafndaegur/gifts).



> Took way too long to finish this and it's unedited but I hope you still enjoy!

She is terrified, to put it simply. One moment she was walking home from running some errands and the next she was blindfolded and shoved into a car. She didn’t even have any time to scream.

“W-what’s going on?” She asks.

No one answers her as the car speeds away.

“Hello? Please… I w-won’t say anything if you let me go. I didn’t see anything. I have to get home- “

“Will you just shut the fuck up? You’re not going anywhere except where we’re taking you. So just accept that and shut your mouth before I gag you.”

The voice that answers her is gruff and causes a shiver to run through her at his words. She lifts her legs up and hugs them to her body, trying to make herself as small as possible. Why her? Because she was outside alone at night? It’s not even that late; maybe 8 pm. The sun had just set. She tries to think of what other reason they could have had for choosing her but stops when she realizes it doesn’t matter. There was no way she is going to get out of this. But what she can’t stop thinking about is what they will do with her once they reach the location they’re taking her to. She imagines many different scenarios but none of them even come close to the truth; which she finds out all too soon.

After an hour of driving, the car slows down and stops. The girl was dozing fitfully when the car jerked to a stop. She twists her head around, confused, trying to see what is happening before remembering the situation she’s in. A couple of the car doors open and slam shut. The one next to her then opens and the man who spoke to her before harshly tells her to step out as he grabs her arm and yanks her out. 

The first thing she notices is how cold it is. It was a warm night when she was walking home so now she is shivering in her thin T-shirt. The man still holding on to her arm doesn’t notice, or care, and continues dragging her along. She stumbles over her feet on the uneven ground but does her best to keep up. She doesn’t really have a choice though since it’s either keep up or have the man drag her behind him. 

“Watch your feet. There’s some steps here.” He says in a gruff voice.

Sure enough, she feels her feet kick the beginning of some stairs. The climb is awful. She keeps tripping over her feet and falling, almost dragging the guy down with her. It got so bad, the man stops and lifts her blindfold a tiny bit to where she can just see the stairs under her feet. 

“Stare at the ground. If I catch you looking around, I’ll kill you right here. Now let’s get going.”

The climb is much easier and they swiftly reached the top where the blindfold is pushed back down into it’s original place. It’s noticeably warmer inside but she can’t revel in it as she is whisked away. Trying her best to remember the way out in case she can somehow escape, she quickly forgets as they take many twists and turns. She is just starting to get tired when they stop. Some keys jingle and unlock an unseen door and then she’s shoved inside. She falls to her hands and knees from the force. The door she went through is slammed shut so she removes the blindfold to see what’s happening.

When her eyes adjust, she sees she’s in a bare room. The only furnishings are a bed, table and chair, and dresser. There is a door on the other side which when investigated further, is revealed to be a bathroom. 

She slowly walks over to the bed and sinks down onto it. To her surprise, it is very comfortable, so she scoots further up and lies down. She spreads her limbs out, staring at the ceiling. How is she going to get out of this? Will she even be able to? She can’t imagine that she will. 

What seems like hours later, the sound of footsteps causes her to swiftly sit up. They stop in front of the door to her room. As it slowly swings open, she scoots back on the bed to cower against the headboard. A couple of men come in heading straight for her. She struggles as they grab her, but she is no match for them. Although when the men start pulling her clothes off, she tries her hardest to get away. She is not strong enough to stop them so they were able to undress her. But they only undress her to her underwear. She feels relieved for a second but it’s short lived as she’s once again blindfolded. 

Led out of the room, she is roughly dragged around a bunch of turns. She wonders if the place is an actual maze. There have been so many twists and turns she has gotten slightly dizzy trying to keep up. She hears a door open and when she’s swept through the doorway, she can’t help but notice how cold the new room is. She shivers from the cold, wishing she still had her clothes on. Why did they take them off in the first place? If they were planning to do that to her, they could’ve just did it in the room. Why take her elsewhere?

As she was lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize what was going on around her. Lots of people were quietly shuffling around preparing for the ceremony that will take place shortly. It isn’t until she’s shoved onto a table that she comes out of her head. 

“Wha-? What’s happening?” She goes to question more when something hard and round is shoved in her mouth. She gags a little from the unexpected object. As she’s distracted by trying to adjust her breathing with the gag, her wrists and ankles are tied down. Feeling the restraints on her, she struggles fiercely to no avail. She falls limply against the hard table when she realizes there’s no escaping. 

All around her are the sounds of people bustling about. She stills her body to try to figure out what’s happening but without her being able to use her eyes, there’s no way for her to know. She starts to dwell on why she was stripped down and then tied to a table. What could be happening? 

Not long after that thought, the bustling stops and it goes silent. It takes a couple of minutes for her to notice. She strains her ears to hear what’s going on. Nothing can be heard so she takes the opportunity to continue tugging at her restraints. From the feel, she’s tied down with strong, scratchy rope which is causing her skin to slowly become raw from her frantic movements. The pain becomes too much so she once again lies limply against the table. She begins crying, knowing that there is no way to safety. 

“Stop your crying or I’ll give you something worth crying for.” 

She starts from the sudden gruff voice. She recognizes it as the man from earlier. She tries her best to stop as she doesn’t want to get hurt. 

“You won’t do any such thing. This girl is for the ceremony. And you know the prince wouldn’t be pleased if she wasn’t presentable.”

She doesn’t recognize this voice but gave a quick silent prayer of thanks for stopping that man from doing anything. But what ceremony? And a prince? Why would a prince want to kidnap her? 

As she mulls over her thoughts, the table starts moving. She jerks her head around trying to figure out why it would be moving. She tries asking what’s going on but can’t manage a single word around the gag. She has no choice but to accept what’s happening.

As the table is being moved, she can slowly hear voices becoming louder and clearer. Where are they going? In the next moment, she finds out. They must have gone through a doorway because she is suddenly able to clearly hear what is being said. 

“And to celebrate the prince becoming the new king, here is the sacrifice! Doesn’t she look tasty?”

Hearing those words, she stiffens, confused. 

“Bring her closer! Let the new king get a good look at his first meal!”

Letting the words sink in, she realizes what’s going on. Some freaks kidnapped her for their weird cannibal ritual. There was no way she was going to be someone’s meal. She just had to get out of this place.

The table starts moving again and she begins struggling against her restraints. She ignores the cry of pain from her raw skin and does her best to get loose. 

A voice whispers hotly in her ear, “There’s no use. These ropes are knotted tightly so you’ll only hurt yourself more if you struggle. Maybe if you be a good little sacrifice, the king will gently feast upon you.”

She jerks her head away from the voice. Is there really no escape? Surely there must be some way…

“Untie the girl and bring her towards the king. Her death will finalize the coronation.”

Everything starts happening at once. She hears the roar of what must be a lot of people. As they’re cheering and yelling taunts at her, she can feel the ropes loosing. This is her only chance. It’s highly unlikely she will actually escape but she sure as hell will die trying. She will let death just come to her. 

The ropes slip away and she springs up before anyone can grab her. She rips the blindfold off as she slips off the table. A quick glance around and she freezes. She’s on a stage and below them is hundreds of eyes watching her every move. A shout to behind her quickly unfreezes her and she takes off. Or at least she tries to. 

She makes it two steps before she is roughly yanked back. She looks at her grabbed her and blanches. The guy from the car. The sneer on his face tells her she must have a scared expression. 

“Well, well. Trying to escape? Did you really think you could with this many people? You really must be stupid. I’ll be glad to watch him suck-”

“Enough. Bring her here.”

The new voice is a rich baritone that causes the woman to turn towards it. The person it came from must be the prince. He sits upon a lifted throne, his head resting on his fist, looking bored. 

The man holding her quickly stopped talking and bowed his head. “Yes, my lord.”

As he roughly drags her towards the prince, she gets a better look at him. And from what she sees, she can’t stop staring.

He has to be one of the most handsome men she has ever seen. He has black hair and striking grey eyes. When she makes eye contact, she must look away because those grey eyes seem to see right into her. Can he tell her feelings? It seemed like it since she caught a glimpse of his expression before turning away. His face had softened a bit. But when she glances back, his expression is the same as before. 

The man stops and throws her to the ground in front of the throne. She lands on her hands and knees. She looks up to the prince and sees his face pinch in irritation.

“That was unnecessary. Look, she’s even bleeding.” The prince’s voice pierces through the room and everyone flinches from the power in it. 

“My lord, she deserved it-“

“Well, if she deserved that, then you deserve this.” 

The prince flicks his finger towards the man and he screams. The woman turns around and gapes. He’s on fire. She scrambles away from him as the heat becomes unbearable since he was only a couple feet away. The fire grows in size and intensity. Within a minute, the man is reduced to ash and bone.

Cowering against the stairs to the throne, she tries to process what just happened. How did he do that? Was it magic? No, it couldn’t be. There’s no such thing. The fire came from the ground. He must’ve just signaled someone to turn it on. 

Interrupting her thoughts, the prince announces, “Let’s finish this now.”

She turns toward him and sees him rise. Slowly he descends the stairs towards her but she is too terrified to move back. He stops on the last step and looks down at her. 

“Are you okay?”

Is he really asking that? He’s supposedly going to eat her and he’s asking if she’s okay? He must be playing her. But looking into those eyes… She’s convinced he’s not. 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. They’re just scrapes, no big deal.”

“Oh little one, around here, any wound involving blood, no matter how small, is a big deal. Especially if it’s the blood of a human.” 

She can only gape. Human? What is he implying? That he’s not one? Or any of the people in this room? She tears her gaze from his to look at everyone else. As her eyes sweep the room, she can’et help but think they all look like humans. So why would he say something like that?

“My lord, we should really finish the ceremony. Everyone is getting restless.”

The prince looks annoyed but nods. He holds out a hand to the woman. She hesitates but after seeing the small smile of encouragement on the man’s face, she slowly takes it. He wouldn’t be this nice if he planned on actually killing her, right?

Still holding onto her hand, he turns and addresses the crowd. “My loyal people. I am honored to be your next king. I admit, I’m nervous following the great ruler that my father was but I hope I will do you all right. I will need all your support.”

As he talks, the woman’s mind drifts off. This might really be the end. He could have just been nice to make her last moments more bearable. He certainly doesn’t look like the type of man to be nice to someone he’s going to kill and devour in front of a huge crowd. But will he actually eat her? She discreetly glances at him, trying to picture him eating people. The images just won’t come to her mind.

She continues watching him, captivated again by his looks. The passion in his face as he speaks to the crowd eases her fear a bit. He really doesn’t seem that dangerous. 

He tugs her in front of him and places his hands on her shoulder. “I shall now finish the ceremony.”

She feels his breath on her bare neck and shoulder as he leans down and her heart quickens. Is this it? Will he eat her? She is enveloped by his sweet scent of sandalwood mint and starts to think maybe she won’t mind that much to die by his hands. Her eyes slowly slip shut. 

Somewhere in the back of her head is a voice shouting at her that she should be fighting to get away, not just standing there. But as his lips touch her neck, that voice is pushed down. She has a small thought of if it’s really okay to be doing this with a stranger in front of so many people but her thoughts are fuzzy. She basks in that intoxicating scent and the feeling of his lips and tongue. 

She is about to reach behind her to touch him when there’s a piercing pain in her neck. She gasps and opens her eyes. Struggling through her foggy thoughts, she slowly raises her arm. When it nears her neck, she feels the man’s hair. Is he the one doing this? He must be. She was brought here to be eaten after all. 

Her body starts to feel cold. As her eyes are slipping shut once again, she feels whatever pierced her neck slide out. She blinks, trying to get a look at what it was in her. Her body decides to go limp at that moment. As she goes to fall, the king catches her. Her eyes go to his face and she freezes.

Blood is smeared along his bottom lip and twin fangs are peaking from between his lips. A scream forms in her mouth but she can’t work her body anymore. There’s no such thing as vampires. But she can’t deny what she is seeing. In this moment, it also makes more sense as to how that man suddenly caught on fire. 

The man is handed a handkerchief and he wipes the blood away. Still holding the woman against him, he addresses the murmuring crowd.

“I know the tradition is to completely drain the sacrifice to complete the coronation but as the new king, I’m declaring a new tradition. This woman will be kept as my personal food source. I won’t drink the blood of anyone else. I encourage everyone else to do the same! Hopefully it’s someone willing but no more needless killings. I don’t want to risk the exposure of us vampires by killing and leaving the bodies. Humans are stupid but not as stupid as we think.”

He pauses and looks around the room. No one dares to speak. They all just watch and listen to him. Some are nodding along and others look incredulous. 

“I know it’ll be hard for us to change our ways but I believe this is the best way for us to stay hidden. So as your new king, I, Jumin Han, declare the killing of humans forbidden. Anyone caught will be punished by death.” 

A huge uproar comes from the crowd. The woman is too tired to even try to hear what everyone is saying. The man picks her up and carries her out. She closes her eyes for a second and when she opens them again, she’s being put on a bed.

“I didn’t mean to wake you. I apologize.”

She rolls her head to see the king. He tucks the blankets in and sits next to her. He strokes her hair from her face and continues. “I’m really sorry about this whole thing. I know you’ll be here against your will, but I’ll make sure you’re comfortable. Anything you need, just call for a maid. I… I just hope you can see I’m doing this for humanity. Too many humans are being killed by my people and I want it to stop. So please, just try to go along with this. I don’t like having to rely on the blood of humans but it’s the way I was born. Anyways, get some rest darling.”

He strokes her hair one last time before leaving. As her eyes begin closing, she wonders what the hell she had gotten into. What did she do to deserve this? She is, was, a college student trying to become a doctor. She has, had, a big important test tomorrow. What is she going to do now? Her last thought before falling into a dreamless sleep is that she’ll just figure it all out tomorrow.


End file.
